


Unto The End

by Ra_Sun_Breaker



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Poetic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ra_Sun_Breaker/pseuds/Ra_Sun_Breaker
Summary: Team RWBY falls, just the same as they stood-- together.Written while listening to Red Like Roses- Part 1.
Kudos: 10





	Unto The End

Spent 12-gauge slug shells clattered against the ground, usefulness outlived.  
Battered, bloody, defeated were her team.

A tattered cloak, red like roses, draped over a sniper that had expended its rounds too long ago. The flower petals gently resting, lying against the battered concrete could not be discerned from the other reds around.

A once pristine rapier stabbed into the ground before, discarded, the hilt long since shredded from the burden of war. The steel was cold, it's creator joined it in temperature.

A sword once colored in monochromatic schemes lies in as many pieces as her team, in more than could be counted on her hand, casting their own shadows against the dying sun.

Those objects scattered against the war-torn building no longer could be returned.

Only the beauty stood, but she no longer burned gold.  
Darkened creatures by hate, by madness, sowed grief, the end, and endlessly they came.

One by one, they tore down the sun, leaving only spent shells and red in their wake.


End file.
